kamen rider judgment
by drakeonis
Summary: in a world where monsters called shades attack people only one boy kamden Night as kamen rider judgment can punish them by passing his judgmen t where the penelty is death my first fic go easy on me plz r r
1. Chapter 1

Kamen rider judgment

The one who shall pass judgment

Monsters appeared before the boy he had no expression on his face he felt no fear as they crowded around them hungrily, ready to attack him as he prepared for the attack and figure appeared in a black trench coat holding a cane he had no face on head only a floating mask stood in their place on lunged the figure raised his hand a the creature burned in black flames the other ran the figure grabbed his cane and tossed it impaling

His opponent.

The figure turned around and said "fight he who shall pass judgment" the figure handed him a black box the boy replied. "what do u mean" then he awoke. "it was all just a dream" but then he found himself right next to the black box "whoa"." honey hurry up you'll be late for school" yelled the boys mother "be right down mom" Kamden night was a ordinary kid he had black spiky hair he was African American but what set him apart from others was his silver eyes" I better get ready he put on a red t-shirt with a black wolf on it blue jeans and a jacket with a silver full moon on the back. "bye mom" he yelled as he ran out the house. He ran to his school building but o his way there he saw a guy flying out an alleyway he turned to see his cousin Drake Adams fighting with some punks.

One tried to hit him from behind but found a shoe in his face "thanks cuz" drake said as he hit a guy in the face "don't mention it" he said as he kicked another one as they finished all of them they saw the leader holding a girl" so you defeated them huh"? "Yeah" so put her down before we make you "Drake" spat. "well more food for me" "what"? Kamden replied the guy then began to twist a crushed up he then transformed into a mammoth centaur creature. "now its feeding time" he yelled" kamden" drake said "yeah" he replied "you saw that right" "oh yeah" "okay just checking" that's when kamden back began to glow "drake" he called "yeah" drake answered "grab the girl and run" he said pulling out the box" what are you crazy" he yelled "DO IT!!!!" ok you're be behind me right" he said grabbing the girl " yeah" "okay man" he said running. "You'll take care of me ha just try it" the mammoth said. Kamden opened the box and it revealed a black gun with a white cross on it. "Woah" he said amazed the black figure from his dream appeared "henshin is the command for the gun" the figure said the mammoth charged at him he grabbed the gun and pointed it in the creatures direction "HENSHIN" he yelled.

A black aura with a white cross shot out pushing him back the aura the came back and passed through kamden in his place stood a armored figure "prepare to face judgment for I am kamen rider judgment" his armor was pitch black with white half ovals for eyes ovals the left arm was a demonic arm (like Nero's from devil

May cry 4 only black) on the chest was a white cross.

"You're flashy transformation doesn't scare me" the mammoth charged kamden grabbed the judgedriver "I shall pass judgment" he said and fired of a volley of bullets "arghh" the monster bellowed "lets end this" kamden said he touched the cross on the judge driver final judgment the driver bellowed. He held the gun straight it became covered in a black aura "JUDGMENT BLAST" it yelled it fired a black beam with a white cross in the middle. "NOOOOOOO" the creature panicked and ran but couldn't escape once the beam made contact the monster exploded in dark energy as he de-henshined "I could get used to this" he said

And their goes my first chapter I know it was long I will try and make my other chapters shorter please go easy on me this is my first fic as well thanks reviews are welcome please tell me how to make it better

Next chapter your punishment is………


	2. your punishiment is

Yo drakeonis here time for the second chapter of Kamen rider judgment also thanks to shaniac 132 for allowing me to use is rider alpha for my story if u haven't read it yet check it out anyway onto the story also I don't own kamen rider toei does

Your punishment is……….

"I could get use to this" Kamden said "woah dude those were some crazy fireworks" drake said "dude how long u been over there" "long enough to see your superhero act" he replied. "Where you get that thing anyway?" "it's a long story" he replied "we got time" drake said as they began walking to school on the way to school Kamden told drake about his dream the monsters and the strange figure "that's a freaky story man" drake said taken back "I know I was freaked out to" Kamden replied "anyway ill see you after school ill bring blair" drake called running to class "okay later man" Kamden yelled back. Hours of boring classes later….. Finally its time to get out of here he said grabbing his backpack.

"I'm out of here" Kamden yelled running out the building. In the shadows a figure smiled "now judgment I shall inflict your punishment". "Took u long enough cuz" drake said "sorry where's Blair?" Kamden asked "he's at his friends house" drake answered "oh hey drake you ever get the feeling your being watched" Kamden asked "yeah" drake said getting ready for a fight. out of nowhere monsters appeared drake punched one in the face dude I think its time you armor up he said grabbing old pipe and smacking one in the head with it I think your right he said grabbing the judgdriver and shooting four of them "HENSHIN" he yelled he shoot the aura pushing back and destroying some of the attacking monster it covered him and transformed him into kamen rider judgment prepare to face judgment he said shooting the judgdriver and destroying the remaining monsters.

"Well done judgment" a boy around drake and Kamden's age said. He had a blade shaped like a cross on his back. "who are you" Kamden asked im the one one shall punish you judgment he said grabbing his sword "HENSHIN" he yelled he then slashed a white aura with a black cross in the middle it then passed over him he appeared as similar armor to judgment with white armor and black trims the sword was a white cross he had dark blue full oval eyes. "prepare to face your punishment judgment" he said as he grabbed his sword and charged and slashed Kamden "argh" he said as he fell "ill end it" he said as he ran his hand over the blade "FINAL PUNISHMENT" the blade bellowed "no, It cant end here" Kamden said as punishment charged at him.

There goes chapter 2 what will happen to judgment as he about to be attacked by punishments final attack please review im out


	3. HOWL! kamen rider fenris

Kamen rider judgment

Another chapter all ready get ready to see what happened to judgment onto the story

"FINAL PUNISHMENT" the sword bellowed it became covered in a white aura has he charged at Kamden. "no" Kamden said then darkness, as he opened his eyes he saw blood and drake holding the at his chest "your going to wish you didn't do that" drake said his crimson eyes flared and his nails turned into claws "rawr" he roared as he slashed at punishment argh he said getting hit. Kamden started shooting at him which he barely dodged. "Your skills are good judgment" "who are you" Kamden asked "till next time he said slashing a portal of white energy and stepping through it. "Wait" he yelled. Drake slumped down against the wall "drake" Kamden said de henshining "not one of my smartest ideas ha" he chuckled "dude your messed we need to get you to a hospital" "im fine" se the wound already healing. "dude your healing factor isn't fast enough" I said im fine! Drake yelled drake calm down "no its happening Kamden get out of here" he panicked "RAWR!!!!!!!" he roared as his body started to change. His skin started to turn blue his nails grew sharper and at the end of his transformation all that stood was a blue werewolf crap Kamden said as the beast that was once drake charged he pointed the driver at him but could not bring himself to fire drake snap out of it he said yelling as he dodged a blow are you scared boy the beast said as he shot a shockwave from his mouth Kamden then went flying into a wall next to a mirror die boy the wolf yelled well this worked in ryuki Kamden said as he grabbed the wolf and threw him into the mirror Kamden expected it to slam into the wall get up and say what the hell was that but his plan worked the werewolf drake was trapped in the mirror awesome he panted

he looked back into the mirror to find drake behind the wolf o crap he exclaimed as the wolf turned around now boy I can finally dispose of you go die you stupid wolf drake retorted then a howl was heard the werewolf turned around to find a blue wolf with a red horn a black eyes glancing at him but first an appetizer no drake said as the werewolf was ready to strike the wolf drake tackled him to the ground drake no forget about that thing and get out of there I wont drake cant beat that thing then the room turned dark thunder roared in the distance a figure appeared before Kamden you he exclaimed it was the figure from his dream hello he who shall pass judgment I come with a gift he said opening the black box which held the judgedriver is was a blue deck that's yes I know what to do thanks he said drake catch he said throwing the deck this is a vent deck use it Kamden yelled okay HENSHIN!!!! Drake yelled he then became covered in dull armor

that wont scare me he said he as he charged ah he's to strong he said grabbing a card so maybe I can even the odds inserting the card into the visor contract the visor called out wolf please help me the wolf that the werewolf was trying to eat the wolf jumped at him enveloping him the armor turned full blue the chest of the armor turned into a wolf head the helmet had a red horn and eyes like a wolf now its Showtime drake yelled running at the beast he delivered a punch to his face ahhh the beast roared now ill end it he said pulling out a card and inserting it into the visor FINAL VENT the visor yelled he then stared to run azure fire covered his right leg he then jumped then lobos(the wolf contract monster) then jumped and stared to spin around him hiyah he yelled striking him you bastard you won please return to within me drake said as the monster the returned to his body ive won now theres only one thing left to do he cocked his head a howled

End of chapter 3 I no I pulled another rider out fast but punishment wont be showing up for awhile so yeah wohoo nother chap done


	4. Chapter 4

Kamen rider judgment

Chapter 4: DESTROY!!! Berserker shot and the barter

A monster then began to run away as judgment and fenris ran after. (I steal this next line from decade) "Don't move this will hurt if you move" drake and Kamden said in unison. Kamden pressed the cross on the judgdedriver and drake inserted the final vent card into the fenris visor FINAL JUDGMENT!!!!!! FINAL VENT!!!!!!!!! Kamden charged energy in the judge driver and drake started a kick. JUDGEMENT BLAST!!!! He then fired the energy as lobos and drake came down as the flame drill the monster exploded into darkness. I can get used to being a rider drake said "same here" Kamden said lets go okay drake then hooped into his ride shooter riding through mirror world "show off" Kamden said walking back.

The bell signifying school had started rang "yawn" Kamden yawned drake sitting next to him "dude about those monsters" he whispered "o yeah I don't know what they are well talk during lunch" "okay" four rows up a girl wearing a orange tank top with blond hair listened to their conversation "the shades are on the rise" she said as the ending bell rang. "Lunch finally" Kamden said grabbing a burger and heading outside drake grabbed a triple cheeseburger topped with a whole lot of bacon (he loves that much because of the wolf blood) following Kamden. "Ok so all we know is that these things want to kill humans" "that's about it and that's all we needed to know to have a reason to kill them" "I can give you answers" someone said from behind. Kamden and drake turn around to see the blond girl behind them "hey, I know you" drake said "Julia from are homeroom class" "that's right and I'm here to answer your questions about the shades" "the what's" drake said puzzled "the creatures you two have been fighting" she replied "what they are after peoples shadows which can only be retrieved by killing a person and absorbing them" but why Kamden asked well….she started until she fell over are you okay yea she said getting up her left eye was all red and a white cross on her left eye a shade as appeared she said well we got to go drake said grabbing the fenris vent deck and running to the fountain in the courtyard HENSHIN!!!!!!! He yelled as he transformed into kamen rider fenris I better get going to Kamden said HEN- Kamden said wait Julia said what is it take this giving him a clip with a white cross and a rocket on it now go se ordered don't have to tell me twice he yelled HENSHIN!!!!!! Turning into judgment

hang on grabbing him and jumping into the water and passing into mirror world they then jumped into drake's ride shooter hang on he said cranking it into full gear woah Kamden yelled nearly flying out of the seat they then flew out a broken window shard straight into the shade who flew across the yard dude never do that again he said getting out dazed when you get a vehicle that can travel through a different dimension you drive yourself okay sorry yeesh lets focus on the shade looks like a armadillo so he'll probably have a hard shell said drake we can take him drake said grabbing a card and inserting it into the visor SWORD VENT!!!! A red scimitar appeared in his hands IKUZE he yelled slashing at the shade ha that won't work smacking drake away

then try me Kamden said shooting at him still wont work the shade taunted well ill try something different he said inserting the clip Julia gave him the violet energy on his demonic arm had words written on it BERZERKER SHOT the judge driver then transformed into a black four barreled rocket launcher with a white cross on the sign take this he said shooting out a volley of rockets breaking all of the armadillo shades armor no my armor he said now for death of three innocents I shall pass judgment and its guilty he said touching the cross FINAL JUDGMENT BERZERKER the driver bellowed now die charging up energy and he shot a giant rocket covered in black and white energy ahh the shade said exploding this rocks he said the driver returning to normal Julia ran up yes he did it

I know this is late doubt that anyone cares though I only maybe have 1 reader but who cares anyway next time on kamen rider judgment: after an encounter with the witch shade Shane coronella and castella are transported to judgments world upon arrival they are attacked by shade Kamden arriving and defeating it Shane transform and fights Kamden when castella feels a aura around him similar to a shade they fight but come to terms when a new powerful enemy attacks them

Next chapter destroyer of shades kamen rider alpha

Thank you shaniac 132 for alpha


End file.
